Because I was your first
by little miss bitch
Summary: "Give me one reason, one reason that I should believe you!"  "Because, I was your first."  NATE/BLAIR. NB Nair, Blate, .


Five-year-old Blair Waldorf, teetered back and fourth on the heels of her shiny black Mary Jane shoes. She looked up at her father Harold, still leaving his longing question unanswered.

"Are you ready for kindergarten Blair?"

It was a simple question, one that needed no words, for most it could be answered by the nod of a head, yes or no. But for Blair it was much simpler than this. Because the tears answered all the questions blinked back in her wide-set brown eyes.

"Daddy! Can't I just go to work with you?" Blair whined fidgeting with her monogrammed Burberry headband her mom placed over her dark curls. Blair knew that she was above this, she envisioned dirty little girls and boys fighting over paint, and eating clay. The whole thought of this disgusted her thoroughly.

"Blair-Bear" He father began sternly. "School is very important, how do you expect I got into Yale?"

Blair's cherry colored lips formed a tight 'O'. Her father was right, kindergarten was more than just school, and it was a mission. Blair was fully aware she was above all the other children; she decided that the only way to reign over Mrs. Chandler's Kindergarten class was to make sure that everyone else knew she would.

Kindergarten in Mrs. Chandler's class was not what she had expected. The boys in girls were far from dirty; actually they were perfectly groomed Upper East Side spawns. Girls in dresses from Ralph Lauren's finest fall child-wear, boys in polo's dress slacks and ties, some even wore suits!

Blair peering out from behind her father's leg was inches shorter than most of the other kids in her class yet none of them measured up to her standards. She easily spotted potential followers but for real friends, she was mostly unimpressed.

"Hello." She heard a very smooth voice whisper from beside her. She spotted a boy slightly taller than herself with dark hair and very small black eyes. Blair smiled tightly at the handsome boy, her demeanor softened when she realized much like herself; he was very different from the other children in the class. The boy wore a dark purple suit jacket, and a monogrammed navy and red scarf. On most it would look ridiculous, but the bold choice seemed to suit his mysterious ways. This boy for sure intrigued Blair.

"If your not already aware, my name is Chuck Bass." He paused for a reaction, but receiving nothing he continued his speech. "I am an international billionaire, my father is Bart Bass. My allowance, is probably that of the Russian economy."

This puzzled Blair, she didn't have an allowance? Nor did she have an economy? And to be honest Blair had no idea where Russia even was! But what confused her the most was how a five year old boy, almost shorter than herself was a billionaire? It just didn't add up. But Blair was better than groveling questions, so she nodded her head and tried to act nonchalant about it.

"Blair. Blair Waldorf. My Mom's a designer. I bet you've heard of her, or your mommy has. Everyone wears my mommy's clothes. Does your mommy?" Blair boasted. Though she loved her father to pieces, it was so easy to brag about her mother, her dad was an amazing lawyer, but no one else could say their mom was a high fashion designer, raved about by Tim Gunn, and worn by Hollywood's most fabulous!

The boy's dark eyes squinted and clouded up. "I don't have a mommy." Chuck said coldly. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

Before Blair was able to reply, he was gone. She turned around to search for her daddy, but in the midst of everything he must have left her! Suddenly Blair realized that she was all alone, she shivered at the thought of everyone leaving her, and there she was with no one, even her new, eh 'friend' Chuck Bass was gone. No mommy, no daddy, no Dorota. No one.

Tears welled in Blair's eyes, as she looked around terrified. Her mom always taught me that Waldorf women never cried but this was serious!

"Hi! I'm Serena van der Woodsen!" A lisped voice sounded At first Blair didn't think much of it But at first look she saw that this Serena character was almost a foot taller than her and had long blonde locks that flowed to the small of her back. Looking around Blair saw that she wasn't the only one who was slightly intimidated by this girl everyone was swooning over her!

This was a problem. Serena van der Woodsen was a flaw in Blair's master plan! The fact that she was their appointed queen bee only made Blair feel worse! Her tears sprung up again, causing her to look at her shiny black heels. Maybe she could be like Dorothy, clap them together 3 times and end up back in her Upper East Side penthouse wrapped in her daddy's arms…

"Are you okay hun? You know what if your parents don't come back I'll adopt you!" Serena cooed in a motherly voice.

'This girl was honestly crazy!' Blair thought 'is she seriously implying my parents wont be back?' but before Blair could protest the crazy blonde grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a window-seat in the corner where two little boys sat.

"These are my best friends! And I never got your name? What's your name! I'm Serena, just in case you forgot! You can be my best friend too!" Serena giggled. It was obvious this girl was on some kind of sugar high, or had some kind of problem. She talked a mile per minute; Blair wondered how she was even able to breathe.

"I'm B-" Blair started before being interrupted by a familiar face.

"Blair Waldorf." Chuck stated. It was obvious that this boy liked to know things so Blair just nodded.

"Archibald, Nate Archibald." Said a boy who was sitting in the corner barely looking up from his game boy.

Blair scoffed. Did this boy have ANY manners! She was a lady! He couldn't just sit there and play away without a proper introduction.

"Waldorf, Blair Waldorf." Blair mocked him coldly.

The harsh tone in her voice caused him to look up, and the second he did Blair caught hold of the clearest baby blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. She could feel a blush creep across her face, as Nate jumped down from his perch and reached out his hand to shake hers. He smiled shyly exposing adorable dimples. He was the cutest boy that Blair had ever seen in her life!

Serena squeezed between the two grabbing Chucks hand and pulling them all into a circle. We're all going to be the bestest friends ever! Blair you're our new best friend, I've never had any girl friends before! But I've never had a boyfriend, just boy friends!" Chuck was my first best friend, and when we were 3 we met Nate! Were all best friends, and you're our new best friend!" Serena gabbed on and on. Blair had never known someone who had this much to say, ever. Or someone who had that much on their mind. All Blair had on her mind was Nate. Nate Archibald…


End file.
